


Under My Thumb

by NidoranDuran



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8930476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Iris Heart has wicked motives for calling one of her most devoted into her room with her, but who’s really in control might not be who it seems when the tables get turned. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	

Plutia smiles up at you as she tugs you by the wrist, eagerly dragging you into her bedroom. "Come on!" she says excitedly, keeping the steady motion going as you follow behind her, not sure what she wants to show you, but she said it's about your dedication to Planeptune and that has you hoping it's something good, whatever it is. It's an honour to be recognized by the CPU of Planeptune for your devotion, and if that's what's happening here, then you can't help but feel proud about that fact.

Once you enter her bedroom she lets go, and as you turn to face her, a flash of light turns the gentle and friendly girl turns into the tall, stacked goddess Iris Heart, all legs and lean curves as she stands there, staring at you with a steady smile breaking across her face, one that's a little more wicked than is entirely comfortable, but at the same time you're starting to understand what your reward may be. "Your reward is me," she says, smiling as she reaches her hands out to grab you.

You don't fight it, naturally, groaning as she pulls you in and holds you tight against her, as she kisses you. It might be a lot to take in so suddenly but holy shit is the prospect of kissing an actual goddess something that's able to keep you doing exactly what she wants you to do, meeting her kiss as he holds onto you. She's assertive and a little bit possessive, as the stacked and aggressive goddess holds tightly onto you. "You've given so much to Planeptune, and I want to reward you. How badly do you want to fuck me?" Her voice twists around the words so happily as she touches you, grabbing at your clothes and feverishly seeking to touch you. It's almost dizzying to feel the tall, beautiful woman pull you in so closely.

"So badly," you groan. How can you not? She is your goddess, after all, deserving of all the attention and reverence that comes with her station. And it's not like wanting to fuck Iris Heart puts you in narrow company; everything about the sight of her is intoxicating. Her long, sleek legs that catch the eye and drive your gaze up to her flat, pale, and utterly exposed stomach between her narrow hips, up further to the bustier that emphasizes her gorgeous tits, and then finally that face; as cold and sadistic as she is, the unfeeling expression lends a fascinating gravity to her features, making them more striking.

It seems to be all Iris Heart needed to hear as she pushes you up against the wall, a bit rough with you as she doesn't much care how fast or hard you go against it. You can't help but grunt as the noisy thud against the wall should be a bit of a warning she's a bit aggressive with you, but it does little good as she immediately drops down to her knees and pulls your pants down, biting her lip as she stares up at you with a gleam of pure excitement in her eye. There is nothing to slow her down as she grabs hold of your cock, taking it into her hand and peppering with kisses.

"D-do you do this to everyone who's faithful to you?" you asked, nervous and probably not thinking this through very well but fuck, what can you really do in a situation like this? You're out of your depth and squirming about against a wall as she lays into you with the affectionate swell of someone who seems ready to make it her damn mission to make you squirm. Her hand rocks back and forth eagerly along your cock as she stares up at with you a sparkling gleam in her eyes, something that seems utterly unbreakable as she keeps the motion steady and lets her tongue slither around your head.

"Only the ones I like," she says, licking further down your shaft. Her eyes stare up at you, piercing and flickering with something wicked as she adds, "Like to see squirm, at least." She's not doing much to really give you confidence in her, but that seems to be the point, as she licks all along your cock, her strong, wet tongue providing an amazing feeling. The press of it along your cock leaves you groaning as her hand pumps rapidly along your cock. It's the kind of wake up you didn't really ever ponder the matter of before; Iris Heart likes her sex fast and hard, and even the stroking of your cock seems like a hurried attempt to get you off as she goes all out on you, her grip rocking back and forth eagerly. But you don't fight it, groaning as you accept the loving touch of your goddess.

She takes you into her mouth and the speed with which she starts sucking your cock it a little intimidating. She goes so fast with it, head rapidly bobbing back and forth as she tries to get you off, shameless about how quickly she blows you. It's a rush all at once, a flood of sensation all at once that seems like more than you probably deserve but why on earth would you ever argue with this? You accept it, groaning and squirming up against the wall, letting everything that Iris Heart wants to do to you run its amazing course, so curious to see where she intends to go and sure that it will be amazing, that she first and foremost wants nothing more than to reward her faithful servant for a long standing term of absolute devotion. It's the dream, and you can't help but wonder if this is something that only you have really been able to appreciate, ominous comments notwithstanding.

Iris Heart's approach to sucking cock is hard and it's fast and oh fuck is it it noisy. She doesn't hold anything back, slurping and slobbering all over your cock, all of the wet sucking noises proving a treat to your ears as you're given something absolutely incredible, almost sinful in its rarity. A composed, stacked goddess turned shameless and absolutely devoted now to serving your cock. It's a lot to take in and she seems so happy to do it, lovingly slurping you down, teasing the back of her throat with your cock but never taking you deeper. Although with her hand working so fast along the rest of your shaft it's not even the beginning of a concern, and you're more than happy to squirm against the wall for her touch as she treats your cock to a loud and messy sucking.

But it doesn't matter how sloppy or slutty it is, because it feels amazing. "I'm going to cum," you warn, thinking it's reasonable to, that it's a consideration given to your goddess for all the right reasons. She may be on her knees serving you for a change, but some thing don't totally change that's got to be one of them if you're to be able to live with your choices. So you give her that vital heads up, thinking it's common courtesy. Your toes curl and you groan, your knees weakening and every part of you ready to lose yourself now.

Until she pulls herself entirely away from your cock, smiling and licking her lips. You were at the very edge of orgasm, and your cock so close it's twitching and even a harsh breath along it would drive you over the edge and make you blow a massive load, but she won't let you. A quick wipe of the back of her hand across her mouth cleans off the spit on it as she smiles up at you. "Not yet you're not," she says with a toothy grin, grabbing hold of her bustier and starting to undo it. "I'm sure you want to cum on my tits a whole lot more, don't you?"

"Yes," you groan eagerly as you watch her undress, quickly forgetting all about the fact that she had brought you to the verge of release as she pulls her tits out. They're even more luscious and plump bare, topped with a pair of dark nipples contrasting sharply against the pale skin, and she grabs hold of them, biting her lip as she guides them into your lap with an eager smile. There's nothing you want more than to give her an honest shot and to that end, you're willing to let her got at you, almost hypnotized by the sight of her spreading her tits apart and staring up at you. She's so gorgeous, and if you're going to be able to get a titfuck out of this, then a little bit of orgasm denial isn't too bad.

Painting her tits sounds so much better anyway, and being brought so close means you're going to cum even harder when you do.

Iris Heart gets it underway happily, closing her plush breasts around your cock and starting to rock them up and down, eyes glimmering as tilts her head back and locks eyes with you the whole time. "Your cock is so big," she purrs. "I'm glad that I chose you to be the one to bring here, because that big dick is going to make me feel so good in a little bit. I hoped that bringing a follower up here would go well and this is already going so well. I just want you to know that."

It's quite a compliment from the lusty CPU, and as she stares up at you so pleadingly, you're unable to keep from squirming again, the scrutiny of her steady gaze bearing upon you being something you can't stay still in the midst of. You feel so good all over, driven by a special kind of need as you take it all in stride, loving every aching second of what she's doing to you, the pleasure coming in waves of pure elation and you can't get enough of it. The pillowy embrace of her plush breasts around your cock is immediate and incredible, made only better by the speed with which she guides them along your cock. There's nothing but perfection here, and you can't help but stare, watching as she teases her nipples with her fingers, rubbing eager circles along them as she does her best to tease herself in the process.

Your hips roll a little bit, feeding into it all, giving her everything that she needs and pushing further along. You're glad that she's liking this so much, that she's impressed by your cock and, by the sounds of it, that you're going to be able to fuck her soon. That's the kind of thrill you could never deny wanting more than almost anything, and it seems like it's in the cards. How could you not be excited by that prospect? This is so far everything you could have ever wanted and it's only just begun.

Iris Heart keeps working, treating you to the incredible titfuck that's leaving you twisting happily about, almost breathless and ready for it all to keep going. "You'll warn me when you cum, won't you?" she asked, letting out little pants of exertion as her eyes widen. "You wouldn't cum for your goddess without letting her know, would you?" It all sounds so sweet, so caring; she certainly wouldn't be fucking around you with you again, would she?

"I'm going to cum right now," you confess, head rolling back, a groan rumbling in your throat, and then--

Nothing.

She grabs your balls, holding tightly onto them and shaking her head as her breasts pull back and you're once more left with nothing. "Wait!" she calls. You're once more denied orgasm at the very edge of release, left groaning and trembling as your cock aches, so ready to blow, but something stops it, something about her touch able to keep you from cumming. "My breasts are good, and I know you love them, but... Wouldn't you love to cum in my pussy, instead?" She bites her lip, eyes going wide as she rises up to her feet, grabbing the dangling straps and pulling her lower body's covering down, the bikini bottom-like bottom piece falling away and exposing her puffy snatch. "To creampie a goddess?"

"I would love that," you admit, and it feels like you're almost being played, but you're willing to take that risk, frustrating as it is. Especially as she pulls you with her to bed. She falls onto it, kissing you eagerly, and she doesn't slow down, grabbing you and helping you up the bed atop her, one hand cupping your balls the whole time, until finally she's ready for you, guiding your cock to her pussy and pulling you in, guiding you halfway and then grabbing your ass to pull you the rest of the way.

"Oh, fill me!" she cries, head rolling back in delight as you start to fuck your goddess. Her pussy is incredible! Tight and hot, her velvety soft walls soaked with her nectar, primed from all the sucking and titfucking she'd been doing as now she relishes in the freedom of being able to squirm beneath you on the bed. "Fuck me, please. I need you to take care of my urges. You and that--nngh, that big cock! Nobody else I've brought here has a dick like you do, and I have needs that have to be taken care of."

When she puts it like that you don't really have a choice. You fuck her hard and mercilessly, hammering forward and claiming her with stroke after stroke, your cock slamming into her to the base each time as you make your intentions and your own frustrations plainly, vulgarly known. You can't slow down as she pleads you to fuck her as hard as you can but you can't think of a reason you ever would want to slow down, finally treated to her amazing twat and everything that comes with it. She bucks against you and you're just about ready to surrender to every last thing she asks you to do, as if you haven't already.

It's easy to forgive orgasm denial when you're balls deep inside a pussy this good and as Iris Heart writhes beneath you, she seems to be all apologies, and you forgive her for all of it all at once with the way you fuck her, making her moan and twist about on the bed for you. It's not just about getting off yourself, but helping her along, giving her the orgasm she craves and deserves as the loving goddess who has brought you into her chambers anyway. You have a purpose, and it's one you have to fulfill, one that you can't in good conscience disappoint on. Iris Heart deserves the best, and dammit you're going to give it to her.

"You're so good at this," she whines, clutching your back as she holds tightly onto you. "Nngh, fuck me, my love, keep going. I want you to make me into more than your goddess, and I want to take me so hard that I never need anyone but you ever again. Fuck me until I'm yours. You can do it. I know you can. With your devoted touch and your big cock anything is possible." She's laying it on thick and you're all but certain it's all talk and for the purpose of making you work harder but it doesn't matter. You go all out on her, trying to drive her to orgasm and giving her everything you've got like a good devotee should.

She doesn't need much longer, given the way she's gasping and howling in delight, bucking up against you so needily as she draws closer and closer to the edge, but what you don't expect is when she throws you onto your back, clamoring up to ride you as she howls, her spine arching and her breasts pushing out as she cums, noisy and wildly bouncing on your cock a few moments louder, hardly even comprehensible amid all of her wild noises. It's perfect in every way except for one, to your intense frustration.

Iris Heart pulls off of your cock before she's even done climaxing.

Not only are you robbed the greedy clenching of her pussy clamped down around your cock, but more than that, you don't come again. "Why can't I cum?" you groan, shuddering about in frustration as you stare up at her. "You keep doing this to me!"

"I'm sorry," she says, not sounding the least bit sorry or even gesturing like she is. "But I realized, I want to 69 with you, and I didn't think you'd want to eat a pussy you already came in. But it's okay, this time, I promise to help you out with what you need." She stares at you longingly, smiling as she starts to ease you forward, getting onto all fours and seeking to crawl back along your body and settle down atop you.

But you're not going to have any of that. Not anymore. She's pushed you too far, left your cock aching for the third time, and you can't trust anything. she has to say any more. It's time to take matters into your own hands, as you look at her, pulling back sharply and shaking your head.

"What?" she gasps, turning her head back around to look at you. "What are you doing? Get underneath me, we're going to--" You reach out then, silencing her with a slap to her round ass, making her yell in indignation as you snap forward, seizing her hips and holding her steady as you press forward and slam yourself balls deep into Iris Heart with a single harsh stroke of your cock. She yells as you fill her, as you immediately start thrusting harsh and relentless into the slick, needy hole you have been denied release into.

"I'm done being teased," you tell her with a snarl, slapping her ass again, making her yelp the rapid friction of your cock hammering in and out of her slick pussy starts to make her whine in obvious, blatant delight. You're not taking any more of her bullshit, and the sensations you're able to elicit as you start fucking her raw keep her noise as you give her a few more strikes. "I'm taking over now, and I"m going to fuck you how I want you, and I'm going to cum again and again, and you can't stop me anymore." You grunt with each harsh slam forward, ensuring that every time you thrust forward, you're going all the way inside of her, nearly bottoming out in the process as you slap her ass and, more importantly, treat her to the pounding she deserves.

Your hand is nothing short of utterly disciplinary as you spank her relentlessly, giving her the roughness she deserves after everything she's put you through. It's harsh, but completely deserved; she's lost what should have been the benefit of the doubt and something focused on her pleasure, your focus now directly on making her sorry for fucking with you like she did. You're merciless and harsh with it, ignoring the way she's yelling and whining as you smack her ass a new kind of raw, intent on colouring it bright red with your palm as you make the cheeks jiggle. "This is what you deserve for teasing me," you tell her, making sure she knows what drove you to this.

The CPU whines and shivers about, and the more you linger in the moment, your hand harsh on her ass and your cock working in and out of her slick twat so fast that your balls are slapping against her clit with each thrust, the more you begin to realize she could take your head off easily. But she's not. Iris Heart is taking it all, maybe too surprised to do anything. Maybe so horny she doesn't want it to stop, no matter how mutinous it might be. You don't slow down and ask her though, keeping the aggression coming as you slam forward, stuffing her cunt full of dick and forcing her to have to endure it and learn how to handle you and your lusty, vengeance driven hatefuck.

Amid the wet sounds of her sloppy pussy getting fucked and all of her moans, the sounds of your strikes ring out. You've never hit something as hard as you hit Iris Heart's ass in the heat of the moment, but you don't care. It's such a lovely ass, bouncing and jiggling against your touch. "It hurts," she says, almost whimpering as the pain builds, as you make it redder and sorer. She falls just short of imploring you to stop though, so you keep going, keep fucking madly away and putting her through the wringer as punishment for all she's done. She deserves your worst and dammit, you're not going to stop until she has well and truly taken all you can possibly inflict upon her. "Nngh, it's going to end up so red."

"Just wait," you tell her, squeezing the sore cheek, making her yelp and whine. "I'm going to fuck it later, too. I want to pump a load into all of your holes after making me wait like this. You were never going to let me cum, were you?" She doesn't answer amid the moans and the little pained whimpers, so you slap her ass even harder. "Were you?" you answer again, louder this time. Making damn sure she understands this one is a question.

"No!" she confesses, throwing her head back in surrender, gasping for air as frustrations swells within her. "I was going to keep you on the edge for as long as I could, and get off again and again without giving you any!" That's over now, it seems, and the fact her plan's been foiled only seems to make the frustrations dig in deeper as you give it to her as hard as you can. There's nothing more satisfying than fucking the brains out of someone who had no intention of letting you get off, and it makes for such a wonderful surprise that you don't even warn her that you're cumming.

The nasty surprise is Iris Heart's to discover as your cock spews thick shot after thick shot deep into her pussy, flooding her womb with all of the backed up spunk that you've been waiting to unload into her. Wave after wave of sticky, hot cum fills her, makes her yell as she submits to your cock, her pussy clenching needily around your cock as she screams right into another orgasm, this one fueled by pain as you continue to slap her ass nice and red through every last screaming second of it. It only seems to drive her more and more up the wall as she climaxes, her sounds of pleasure bringing you a special kind of satisfaction as you pull out of her pussy.

Almost immediately, the cum starts to leak from her sloppy hole, but you're not wasting any time, grabbing her by the hair and turning her quickly around, making her kneel on all fours in front of you as you drive your cock without a word past her pretty little lips. "Clean my cock off before I fuck your ass," you tell her, commanding and urgent as you grab big handfuls of purple hair and pull her down. There's no hesitation as you push her cock down her throat, make her choke and twitch in sudden, gasping panic, but there's nothing she can do about it as you start to fuck her face, hammering forward and listening to the sloppy chorus of gagging noises that follows.

Iris Heart can offer up no rebuttal to you now, forced to throat your cock and, given the circumstances, to like it. You drive forward and give her everything you can, driven by a burning, almost compulsive need to fuck her into a heap as you slam forward and give her the worst of it. Her eyes were wide as they look up at you, and everything playful in them is gone now. They seem weak, pleading you silently for mercy as her only vocal response is a messy, "Glurk glchkuk hccck," as the lining of her throat pulsates around your thick cock. She can't do anything now, and she seems frozen in place, forced to endure the pleasure you have to offer her, forced to just handle the brutal way you fuck her mouth without mercy or hesitation.

"This is what you should have been giving me from the beginning," you snarl, twisting your grip in her hair. "You led me here with a lie, but this is how you really should be servicing those loyal to you. Not by teasing them and using their bodies for your own selfish games, but by choking on their cocks like the cock tease whore you are. I don't know how many people you've done this to, but this is what you deserve, and I'm not going to stop until you get the picture." You're riding a special kind of high now, crazed as you slam forward and drive each thrust all the way into her mouth. Nothing will stop you.

Drool drips down her chin as you plug her throat and keep her mouth full, and it only makes the way your balls slap against her chin even noisier. There's a special kind of delight in being so twisted and aggressive, the merits of a forceful and brutal fucking that leave her without recourse and forced to serve you, to do the exact opposite of what she had come here to do. It's so senseless and violent, but the pleasure is undeniable. You can't help but groan as you take her, as you so utterly dominate her pretty little mouth and make sure that she knows that she belongs to you now, and not the other way around. It's mutinous and for someone loyal to your CPU it's absolutely treasonous, but you're past the point of caring now; she deserves this, and you're not even remotely sorry about what she's had for a long time coming.

"How does it feel to be where you belong?" you snarl, relentless in the way that you hammer forward and treat Iris Heart at long last to what she deserves. Her mouth is exquisite and her panicked cocksucking is world class; she's trying so hard to keep up, sputtering and struggling with your cock as you violate her throat with it, and the feeling of not only her attempts to take you but her attempts to try and spare herself are absolutely perfect. "I bet it must have you fucking soaked to finally have your mouth used for what it's really for. You've just been begging for someone to turn the tables and fuck you raw, and it looks like your luck has finally run out."

Once more, you don't warn Iris Heart when you're about to cum. There's no sport in that. Instead, you pull your cock out, grabbing hold of the now slimy, drool covered member, gripping it tightly as you swat her back and forth across the face with it. She whines and gasps for air, but doesn't say anything as you give yourself those last few strokes needed to go over the edge. Another massive load gushes forward, splattering her pretty face, painting her features with the pearly white coating they had so long been without. "It's a good look for you," you snicker, twisting her hair again and cockslapping her again for good measure. "Now turn around and stick that round ass up high for me."

Iris Heart is a different woman than she was when she dragged you into her bedroom with the intention of denying you orgasm after orgasm. That's the only way to explain the way she hangs her head low, hiding her cum-stained visage as she turns slowly back around, sticking her ass up into the air for you and doing everything you tell her to do. It's a nice change though; you approve whole-heartedly of it as you grab onto her hips, give each sore, red cheek one more slap to hear her mewl and whine, before grabbing your cock and guiding it up to her puckered back hole. You don't bother with any kind of ceremony or slowness; she doesn't deserve it.

Like her mouth and her pussy before, you're seeking to conquer, and that means letting her sort out issues like how she's supposed to be able to handle your cock, as you slam forward and fill her ass, make her howl and twist about as the raw sensation takes you. You don't give her any time to get used to it or to figure out how she's supposed to handle your cock as you just savagely thrust forward and subject her to your worst. Iris Heart's ass is incredible, lacking in the velvety slick nature of her pussy, but so much tighter, making her whine as you stretch the hole out with your cock but don't seem concerned enough to actually slow things down over it.

There's nothing she can do to stop you and it's made only better by the ways she struggles against your touch. She's lit up with more madness and frustration than she can ever hope to handle and you love every second of bringing her low with your brutal thrusts. You're giving her no quarter and it's clear she has no idea what to do about it as you violate her behind, and she seems to be moaning loudly enough to want to thank you for it.

"You're getting off on having your ass ruined, aren't you?" you ask, slapping the sore cheek again. "I told you that this was what you belong doing, and I think this is proof of it. You love getting hatefucked and used. It's obvious, so don't even bother denying it. You won't be able to when I fuck your ass so hard you cum without having your pussy touched."

The thought makes her moan, makes her spine arch as she presses back against you, so needy and desperate that she clearly doesn't know what to do with you but knows that it feels too good to bear. She can't deny it to you, and it fills you with smug pride to watch her twist about so hotly, unable to argue against what you're saying as you fuck her ass harder, treat her to a brutal treatment that hardly seems like it's becoming of what a CPU should be treated like, but with how badly she's riled you up and left you with all the reasons in the world to want revenge, you plain don't care. Iris Heart's going to get what she deserves and nothing is going to stop her. This is about going all out and making sure she gets the message, and you can't deliver the message without going all out and making sure that she's definitely learned it.

It's a harsh way to go, but it's paying off incredibly well as Iris Heart gets louder, trembling as she stays down on her hands and knees, getting railed from behind and loving every second of it so visibly that you would be throwing more and more verbal abuse at her if you weren't too busy going all out on pounding her pretty, plump behind raw. But this is all that matters to you now and you won't slow down or shift your focus, intent on making her just accept it as her ass gets used to the big cock hammering in and out of it, stretched out and loosened enough now for her to be moaning even louder. There's no praises for the size of your cock now as it tears her open, but with how vocally she's enjoying the revenge fucking you're giving her, all of those compliments seem implicit. She won't admit it out loud but you are hitting her just right and there is nothing she can do to salvage dignity or composure now.

Iris Heart comes first. You didn't see that coming but as she screams for you with pure, nonverbal elation, you accept it all the same, a grand compliment that helps drive you over the edge, making your cock twitch and erupt within her slick hole, making her yell and buck as she presses back against you, her clenching hole drawing your own orgasm from you as you groan and slam into her one final time, cum pumping deep into her ass and marking all three of her holes as yours, before you finally pull out, panting and groaning, the divine bliss of fucking a goddess three ways finally catching up with you, and it's a glorious feeling.

As you admire the sight of her gaping, creampied holes, a purring Iris Heart turns slowly toward you, something rekindled in her eyes. "I knew you could do it," she moans, licking some cum off of her face as she looks right at you, and at your still rock hard cock. "I needed to know if you were just another doormat. I've been disappointed with every person I have brought up here to try and give me what I needed. They all happily sat there and let me deny them for hours, and it was so boring. But you!" She leans in close, smirking as she grabs your still rigid cock, pushing you down onto your back and straddling your lap. "You took charge. Fucked me as hard as you could and spoke to me like I had done you wrong. It's what I've needed. I crave a hard, brutal fucking from someone who's willing to fuck my face and call me a whore while they do. You've got the job."

"Job?" you ask, eyes going wide. This was a setup? It explained why she didn't behead you for cockslapping her, but there was still so much left to confuse you as you stare at her, watching her line your cock up with her pussy as cum continued to drool out of it. "What job?"

"The job as my own personal pleasure servant, obviously. Your only duty from now on is to fuck me and keep me from getting too out of control. Think you're up to the task?"Your response is a simple one, grabbing her hips and slamming her down onto her cock, watching as her lips creep into a wide, excited smile as her head rolls back and she begins to ride your lap, breasts heaving and moans spilling free.

You're going to like your new job.


End file.
